


So I have a soft spot for you, what of it?

by Mikhailov



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is oblivious, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Depression, Sypha is a queen, Trevor Belmont needs a hug, be careful is you're sensitive to that, i have no explanation for this, im not sorry, my sanity is gone, someone take the internet away from me, they fuck in chapter three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: Trevor is uncharacteristically quiet one night, refusing to answer Adrian’s taunts and acting very oddly. When Adrian and Sypha get worried, Adrian checks up on him. He finds out something that gives him a lot more respect for the Belmont and the things he’s gone through.(In which Adrian finds out Trevor suffers from anxiety and depression and he helps him cope. Sex with Love confessions baaaaabyyyy. BUt there are also healthier coping mechanisms )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly vent writing, but you won't have to deal with that until Trevor's chapter, so don't worry. This is also a rather small project, it's not long and neither are the chapters, I'm trying to get out of a writing block haha.  
Just strap in and enjoy the ride baby

“I knew you were slow, Belmont, but this takes the cake.” Adrian croons and cocks his head leaning forwards a little from where he’s perched in an armchair. Trevor looks up from the book he’s clearly trying his best - and failing, might he add - to read and Adrian’s grin grows. He's clearly struggling and hasn't gotten very far, but he's made some progress. He's got too much pride to ask Sypha for help. And there's no way Trevor is asking him for help. He knows he’s going to get a quip from Trevor, he knows he’s won. But much to his surprise, and disappointment, Trevor only raises an eyebrow and frowns at him before going back to trying to read. 

“_Well,_” he thinks, narrowing his eyes. “_That’s new_.”

While it’s very unlike Trevor to not fight back against the jabs he makes towards him, it’s in his nature to fight, after all, Adrian knows it’s not impossible. He also knows, however, that that is extremely rare. It’s only when he goes too far does Trevor not answer. Opting instead to look away, clearly hurt. 

It’s easy to pick fights with Trevor. Adrian is childish when it comes to petty insults and bothering Trevor. But it's always fun to pick fights with the Belmont. All you really need to do is look at him funny for a while and he’ll stomp over and put himself in your personal space, demanding to know why you keep staring. Or this, or that. Or...well, anything really, it would seem Trevor isn’t too picky. As long as he gets an excuse to fight. He’s just that kind of man.

Frankly, he should know better than to pester the hunter to no end, but perhaps Sypha was right when she laughed and told him he was just a teenager in an adult body, not that he would ever admit that out loud. He found some sort of morbid amusement on driving the other man up the wall. It was fun to see the man annoyed and angry, it was a good look on him. And while Adrian is hiding his staring by "looking" down at the ground, his eyes are on Trevor.

“Stop that,” Trevor says suddenly. Adrian’s head snaps up, hair falling in front of his eyes. He tilts his head innocently.

“Stop what?” He purrs.

“Don’t be coy, stop _staring_.” He said. He clearly tried to snap at him, but it comes out half-hearted and tired. Adrian tries to pretend that it doesn’t bother him. Because not getting a rise out of Trevor is boring. But the half-hearted way he answers makes him pause. That's new.

After a moment of silence, Adrian gets up, brushing some dust off his pants and frowning. This is boring. If Trevor won’t fall for his insults than he’s got better things to do. He saunters past Trevor, taking a moment to look down at the page. Simple conjuring spells. He scoffs and brushes some of his blond hair behind his ear.

“You’re making _great_ progress, Belmont. Only a few two hundred more pages to go.” He mocks, continuing his stride. He puts a sway in his walk, but Trevor doesn’t even acknowledge him until he’s almost out of earshot. Adrian can hear him just fine, however. Advanced hearing does help quite a bit.

“Fuck off, fangs.”

Adrian pauses. He expects the satisfaction of getting a rise out of Trevor, but it never comes. Sure, he gets an answer, but it’s quiet, soft. _Tired_. He doesn’t shout at him and call him a bunch of names or yell a bunch of obscenities at him. He doesn’t turn around to glare at him or flip him off, or to launch the book at him. It’s all...very unlike Trevor. He doesn’t quite like it. It was out of character for him. 

When Adrian turns to look at Trevor, his head is resting on the armrest of the chair, and his head is resting between his crossed arms. He looks to be asleep. Adrian smiles gently. Ah, so that’s all that is. Just tired. Nothing to worry about then. Good. While it was fun to harp on Trevor, he didn’t really wish any harm. Nor any ill mind. But he wouldn’t dare admit that. He sighed gently as he left the room, pulling his coat closed tighter than it already was, hating the sinking feeling of dread in his stomach. And while advanced hearing helped a lot, he still missed the small sob that echoed in the room where Trevor “slept” as he walked away.

Adrian was careful as he walked through the rows of books in the Belmond hold, softly trailing his fingers on the spines of the books he passed by. Every once in awhile, he would pull a book from the shelves and flip through the pages absentmindedly with a small frown. Eventually, he found himself standing in the “main” area of the hold if you could call it that, staring up at the ceiling. It was quiet. He liked that. Finding than other than at night, it would be hard to get some silence. And even that was rare. Because Sypha muttered in her sleep and the Belmont was plagued with nightmares that left him whimpering and waking with gasps and sometimes shouts, though he had gotten better at not doing that last thing over the years. 

"You're still up?" Sypha's voice snaps him from the reverie he'd fallen into. He blinks and slowly, ever so gratefully, strains his neck to look at Sypha. 

"_You're_ still up?" He returns with a sly smile. The speaker scoffed as she reached his side. Looking up as well. 

"It's not late." She answered, making Adrian chuckle. He smiles, that small smile he knows infuriates Trevor but that Sypha loves and brushes a strand of hair from his face. _If it's not late why ask him if I'm up?_ He muses to himself.

"My dear Sypha, it's the middle of the night." He muses aloud, giving her an amused but slightly confused look. And Sypha blinks. Her face falls and Adrian holds back a laugh at that. 

"I must have gotten too caught up in my reading," she murmurs, crossing her arms. "Fine, you don't sleep, so what are you doing just standing here, staring at the ceiling. Weren't you with Trevor?" She speaks quickly and it takes a moment for Adrian to completely understand her what she's saying. He frowns.

"He's asleep. And while I may, in his words, be an "asshole" I was not going to wake him. The barbarian sleeps too little as it is." Alucard shrugs. It's partly the truth, partly a lie. Because while Trevor was sleeping. He also hadn't been talking and that was boring. So of course, he'd just left. 

"You're just going to leave him there? In that uncomfortable armchair?" Sypha frowns, planting her hands on her hips. Adrian knows he isn't winning this "argument" between them before he even thought of opening his mouth, but he isn't going down without a fight. So he crosses his arms and shifts his weight onto one leg.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He says, pouting. He knows he's looking like a child, but he frankly does not care. 

"You can't leave him there." Sypha protests. She sounded annoyed, which was fair. But he didn't care. He heaved a sigh but didn't budge. Didn't even bother replying. Just raised an eyebrow and gave her a blank face, bored.

"Alucard," Sypha warned, crossing her own arms. She doesn't say anything else, but it's clear that if anyone is going to move the sleeping Belmont, it's not her. She's much too small to carry Trevor. After a few moments of glaring at each other, Adrian breaks. 

"Fine." He snaps tossing his arms up with a hiss. Sypha gives him a small genuine smile and it annoys him how easily he caves when it comes to her. She can always get what she wants from him because he finds he never has the heart to deny her anything. And with his increased strength and his size, carrying a sleeping Trevor Belmont would prove much easier for him than it would for Sypha, as strong as she was.

Turning on his heels, his coat blowing up with the movement, he headed back to where he and Trevor had been going through the old tomes and looking for things that could help them with their quest. He strode down the hall, not making a noise and keeping quiet, slowing his pace as he reached the room. Trevor was still perched on the armrest of the chair, but he was resting his chin on his arm and no longer the armrest itself and every once in awhile Trevor would bring his other arm up to wipe his eyes and sniffle. Adrian stopped. Was- he faltered. Was he...crying? He had assumed he’d been asleep.

He paused a few feet from the doorway and just watched him. He didn’t want to intrude on something that was so...personal. Trevor Belmont was only ever annoyed, drunk or tipsy, tired or lazy. Seeing him show something else than those, seeing a more vulnerable side of him - if he was in fact crying - was disorienting. After a moment he sighed gently.

“Belmont?”

Adrian had never seen someone bolt upright so quickly. 

Trevor spun to look at him, eyes wide for a moment but they quickly narrowed and Adrian realized that it did appear that Trevor was - or had been - crying. For a moment, he didn’t know what to say. He felt grounded on the spot, he felt like he had come across something he hadn’t been supposed to see. Neither of them said anything, Trevor too shocked to do so, and Adrian’s throat had gone dry. Awkwardly he cleared his throat.

“Were you cry-”

“I’m allergic to dust.” Trevor cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. He raised an eyebrow and looked around the room, to Trevor’s credit, it was dusty. But he didn’t quite believe him. It seemed almost too convenient as an excuse. 

“The entire Belmont hold is dusty.” He challenged.

“This room has been secluded and unused for an even longer amount of time than the library was,” Trevor said. Adrian had a feeling he was lying, but it came so naturally to Trevor that for his sake, he was inclined to believe it.

“Why are you even here?” Trevor hissed crossing his arms. Adrian made a face.

“I was coming to check if you were sleeping and..” he trailed off.

“And?” Trevor indulged him.

“Well it doesn’t matter now, does it? Since you are not sleeping.” He said with an awkward cough, turning away. Trevor didn’t seem very impressed with him.

“What. Were you going to pick me up and _whisk_ me away to bed?” Trevor crooned, throwing one arm up in a surprisingly elegant motion. It took a moment of debating if he would even answer or not before Adrian gave Trevor that small little smile he knew the man hated and cocked his head a little, Trevor curled his lip up in a silent snarl, ready to quip back at him. But Adrian frowned.

“Yes.” He answers, deadpan.

“Oh.” Trevor’s face has a slight blush and Adrian finds himself puzzled by that.

"But since you're awake, I'll leave you to getting to bed on your own." He frowned. He felt almost disappointed he couldn't carry him off to bed. That would have provided some good grounds for teasing him about it. Oh well. Whatever. Adrian turned on his heels and he heard Trevor shift and get up himself. Soon there was a thump and Adrian spun to look behind him, reading to snap at the man.

He never got the chance to. 

The sight of Trevor, panting and leaning against the wall, eyes glassy like he'd been injured made him pause. Trevor looked up at him and cocked his head. 

"I guess Sypha was right about me needing to sleep more." He mused. Adrian knew he was going to pass out before he even did. He wasn't even sure if Trevor had lost consciousness when he dashed forwards to catch the man. His nose stopping just short of bumping Trevor's, though it was clear the man had lost consciousness at this point He huffed and hoisted the man up so he was leaning against him. 

He sighed, holding him up a little bit more and frowned. Lousy, stupid, dumb Belmont. Never sleeping properly. He really was a huge child. And while he hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for the man, and he needed him to take down his father, it would be quite unfortunate if he died before they could do their job. Adrian sighed as he walked down the hallway, mindful of the man asleep at his side and as he walked, he went over what had happened in his mind. Trevor Belmont had been crying. He knew that much, no matter what the man said. Dust allergies, sure. Adrian frowned. What had brought the man to tears, was in being in his childhood home that brought it, or was it something else that had been building up over time and being here had finally made it burst.

He didn't know. And frankly, it bothered him.

When he reached the middle room of the library, he paused to consider where he could leave Trevor to sleep. He could have left him in the room, simply on the ground on a pile of blankets he would have eventually found, but that didn't seem right. There _had_ to be a study somewhere where Trevor could sleep.

It was easier to find than Adrian had expected. But he quickly found a small corner of the library, in a little side room. It wasn't a bed, but the chaise lounge would have to do for the man. It was plump red velvet and he figured that Trevor wouldn't mind it. So gently, Adrian laid the sleeping Belmont on the chaise and he grunted a little as he stepped away. Even with his massive fur coat, Adrian caught the shiver that wracked Trevor's body. He sighed gently, though a little annoyed, as slipped his coat off, laying across the man. 

He walked to the door, and with one final look at the Belmont, turned away and stalked down the hall.

Sypha was waiting in the main hall, sitting in a corner by the staircase, nose buried in a book she was reading, and it took quite a while for Sypha to acknowledge him. And when she looked up, it didn't take long for her curiosity to turn to confusion.

"What happened to your coat?" She asked although he was sure she knew. Adrian sighed.

"I'm sure you know. Someone needed it." He shrugged, sitting down beside him and peering over her shoulder to look at the book she was reading, but quickly looking away, uninterested. 

"What's on your mind?" She asked. Ever the mind reader.

"This may shock you, but I'm worried about Belmont," he said. Sypha didn't react at first. "He was crying." He said. This caught her attention and she stiffened. 

"You're certain?"

"It's no dust allergy." Adrian frowned. "Something is bothering him, and he's not going to tell us unless we wrestle it out of him." He muttered. 

When Sypha laughed, Adrian frowned and raised his eyebrows. "What?" He asked, but he knew, or, more had a sinking feeling, he knew what she was about to say. And he shook his head.

"No." 

"No?" Sypha blinked.

"No. _I'm_ not talking to him. He hates me. He would probably stab me again before I got any information out of him," he crossed his arms. "He actually _likes_ you. If you asked him about it, I'm sure he'd be...less reluctant to hide things from you." He frowned, looking away. 

"Alucard, can I ask you something?" She said. He sighed.

"Shoot." He muttered.

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you when he thinks we don't see?" 

Adrian went stiff. "What- what do you mean?"

"Don't play coy. You know we both see it. The way Trevor watches you. He acts rude and snobby but he definitely cares, you can't expect him to be good work emotions when he had nothing or no one to help him." She said, determined. Adrian bit his lip.

"Please?" She asked when he didn't answer. 

Adrian sighed and Sypha cheered even though he hadn't answered. 

"You're lucky I don't have the heart to say no to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 was being a little wacky, I'm re-uploading chapter 2 and hopefully, that'll fix everything.
> 
> A few things worth mentioning!  
The tags about self harm reference Trevor's scars. Which are old and very brief in chapter 3. I just wanted a warning up for those who might be sensitive.  
Also, yeah, Trevor and Alucard are pretty ooc. It's whatever. This chapter is also a lot longer for convenience sake.
> 
> Anywho! Thank you all for the comments on chapter one! I didn't think it would be so well received haha. I luv yall  
Happy reading <3

_It was so hot._

_It was so unbelievably hot._

_Fire burned at the trees around him, curled around him, licked up the side of his cloak, but it didn’t burn him. It swirled around him, surrounding him like water when something was dropped in it. But he didn’t burn, nothing burned, nothing hurt. No fire actually reached him. He could feel it on his skin, but at the same time, it didn’t touch him. Nothing did. He couldn’t feel the wind on his skin despite the fact that the trees were shaking. He couldn’t feel the cold dig into him, even though it was snowing._

_But he could feel the fire, feel the heat all around him, so much heat, and he watched with horror as the flames curled away from him, snaking along the ground until it reached the doorway of a home before curling up the sides of the frames and exploding with a sudden burst of heat._

_Trevor staggered backwards, pulling his cloak against him to shield himself for the embers flying back his way, and suddenly, horrified, he realized this was no simple home. This was his home, the Belmont hold and he was watching it burn. He was watching the flames slowly curl up along the building. Watched as the smoke grew more and more darker, thicker, taking over the sky. He watched as the fire overtook his childhood home and he did nothing. He did nothing but watch as his feeling of uselessness skyrocketed. And Trevor felt awful._

_He’d dreamt this dream a hundred times before, he knew what was to happen next. He knew that soon he would see his mother amidst the flames, young Trevor - young him - in her arms, he knew that she would soon gently put him down into the snow and rush back into the house despite his younger self pleading for her to stay with him. He knew that he would have to watch as his mother disappeared back into the flames, never to come back out. But this time, it never happened. His mother never left the building, she never came out. He never saw his younger self._

_Instead, an all too familiar scream rose from the burning Belmont hold. Soon joined by one he didn't know. The first voice screamed again as its owner staggered the flames. Trevor staggered backwards as Sypha, her beautiful blue robes alight with flames, her face curled in agony, emerged from the burning building. She shouldn't be- this was wrong- no. No, no, no. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. This couldn't be happening._

_"Trevor!" Sypha sobbed, she staggered over to him and clutched at his coat. He tried reaching out to her, just his hands just didn't grasp anything, like she was an illusion. He couldn't grab her. He started panicking. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything as Sypha burned in front of his eyes, clutching his arms. He called out to her, choked out her name, tried to speak, but it seemed like no voice reached her ears. She could see him but couldn't hear him. And he- god he couldn't do anything. And he watched, horrified, useless, as Sypha stepped backwards, her scream bordering on a screech as she just- she dissolved, basically exploded in flames before his eyes._

_Behind her, flames swirling around him, Alucard was on his knees. Fire pulsed along his skin like veins, curling and caressing the skin, it was painfully beautiful but he looked to be in pain, so much pain. His face scrunched up in displeasure. Trevor tried to get to him, he tried to step towards the dhampir but no matter what he did, he never got any closer. It ruined him, he couldn't get to him to help him. Useless. He was useless. He was pathetic- he couldn't help those who meant the world to him once more. He'd failed as a child, and he'd fail again as an adult. He would lose everything, again. He couldn't take that- oh god. Oh god. Not again._

_"Alucard." Trevor pleaded. But it never reached him, drowned out by the roaring winds and the crackling fire. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to help him and it was driving him mad. He was a failure. Of course, he couldn’t save them. He’d never been good enough. But...he needed to at least keep trying, at least._

_“Adrian please.” He begged, a last ditch effort, he didn’t know how he knew that name, but it came all too naturally to him and he was desperate. He really was. And it worked._

_Golden eyes, shining in the light of the fire around him locked onto Trevor._

_“You couldn’t save us.” His voice was a whisper from all around him. Playing into his worst fears._

_“You couldn’t save us!” A whole cacophony of voices screaming along with him. And before he could muster anything to say, the Belmont hold exploded._

When Trevor woke, he was crying.

That wasn’t necessarily new. He wiped his cheeks, sniffling and bit back a sort of choked sound as he calmed himself down. Oh god, oh god.

He had long since mastered not screaming when he woke (though he couldn’t stop the gasps and whimpers), but he could never hold back tears. It was something he had given up on trying to do because it didn’t matter, no one ever saw them. Perks of travelling alone he supposed.

Although he wasn’t alone now, was he? He was travelling and staying with Sypha and Alucard, and while the latter of the two was oftentimes the bane of his very existence, he would very much be with them than be alone again. He hadn’t known them for long but he liked actually having people who didn’t hate him- well, who didn’t _completely_ hate him. It was a change from how he had lived most of his life, alone, drunk and tired on the road. 

Why led him to now, he supposed. Back home. “Home”. Yes, he had been the one to suggest going back home to the charred ruins of the Belmont hold, but he hadn’t expected his old home to have such an impact on him. He thought he would be okay. He had had _years_ to get over the trauma of what happened, but maybe it hadn’t been enough. Maybe _he_ hadn’t been enough to find his peace with the memories. 

Ah, fuck it, he needed a drink or something.

Pushing himself up, Trevor realized he didn’t recognize where he was. He didn't recognize this study. This hadn't been-

Ah, right. He'd completely fallen asleep standing up and Alucard had caught him. Had the dhampir brought him here? The idea of being held in any way - especially gently when he was asleep - by Alucard made his face flush and he hid his face in his hands. He knew Alucard well enough, he knew how much the man would bother and tease him about it. He wouldn’t hold it past him. Stupid lucky bastard and that fact he didn’t need to sleep.

With a huff, Trevor moved to swing his legs over the side of the chaise he was on and that’s when he realized the black and gold coat that had fallen to the ground, half of the coat was still on his leg and because his mind was still reeling from the nightmare, it took a good few moments to realize this was Alucard’s coat. He didn’t- he didn’t understand why he had his coat. His face hot with embarrassment, Trevor balled up the coat and stood up, tucking it under his arm and heading out into the library. He was hoping to not have to deal with anyone today, to be useless and sleep around all day, it’s not like he offered anything anyway, he couldn’t read this magic stuff even if he tried, though he doubted that would be the case. Sypha had been kind enough to teach him some of the basics but no matter how hard he tried, he never made much progress. As Alucard _so kindly_ liked to inform him.

Sypha was where she always was, by her corner of the staircase, surrounded by magical tomes that gave him headaches, and with her nose buried in a book, she was almost done with it and he didn’t want to know if she’d stayed awake all night to read. While it was oftentimes hard for her to tell him and Alucard apart when she didn’t know who it was that was coming to talk to her, Trevor’s heavier steps and the dragging of his cloak alerted her to his presence before he had even thought to open his mouth.

“Trevor!” She smiled jumping up from her seated position. Trevor flinched back a little, a movement she caught but Trevor didn’t care.

“_It was only a nightmare, you’re used to those Trevor, get over yourself._” He cursed himself inwardly and forced a smile for the Speaker to show he was fine. She didn’t buy it. 

“Are you okay?” She hurried over to him and reached out to grab his face, much to Trevor’s surprised. He stepped back with a sputter and laughed, though it felt forced and frankly bothered him with the effort he needed to put in. 

“‘M fine.” He murmured rubbing his eyes. “Still half asleep.” He said. It wasn’t a complete lie so he didn’t feel too terrible about lying to Sypha. He knew she would probably see through him no matter, but hey, points for trying right? 

“You know, if you need to talk about anything, we - Alucard and I - are here if you need us.” She said suddenly. Trevor snorted. As if Alucard cared. If he knew the troubles in Trevor’s mind, what would incline him to care? They were only tolerating each other because they needed one another to take down Alucard’s father. Who’s to say that once Dracula was dead he wouldn’t completely start to hate him. Once it was done, he would have no reason to even be decent with him.

“That’s sweet Sypha, really, but I’m fine.” He gave her a soft look and smiled gently, not wanting to worry Sypha by not answering. Sypha didn’t look too convinced but she dropped it and sighed. She headed back to her pile of books and picked up the book. She looked at him and cocked her head.

“Well, you know we’re here.” This sent a pang of guilt to his heart.

_I don’t deserve you, Sypha._

“I know.” He said instead, giving her a small curtsey. Almost as a joke, but there were some actual emotions behind the action. He pulled out Alucard’s coat and put it by her feet. Frowning at the knowing smile Sypha gave without looking up from his book. Trevor narrowed his eyes. He sighed. 

He didn’t know what time it was, he didn’t care if it was morning, afternoon or night, (though it clearly wasn’t dark out because light was streaming from the opening) he needed food. He was in no mood to hunt and no mood to put actual effort into finding game. And this was his home, though he had never explored this part of his home much, opting to learn piano and the rules of noble etiquette with his mother, or learning to read normal English and how to fight with his father, he knew there was probably some sort of kitchen and food reserve he could go through and make something decent. 

After finding a reserve, he found himself lucky enough to find some kind of dried goods. Dried fruit, dried meat, white rice, potatoes and dried beans. It...well, honestly, it wasn't much. But it was _something_ and he sighed as he grabbed what he could, putting them on a counter with a huff. He could probably make a stew if he tired. But he would need meat, fresh meat. He'd need to hunt, fantastic. Trevor sighed and grabbed the morningstar whip from his side as he headed back towards the staircase. He was in no mood to hunt, he really wasn't, he'd lost interest in hunting a long time ago, he'd lost interest in putting in the effort for it. But he had needed to survive, so he kept going. Gritting his teeth and kept pushing on.

There’d been one, only one intact bottle of booze. Which frankly, was insulting. Only one bottle left, in the entire hold? That was unlike his family, or what he remembered of them. Oh fucking well. At least there had been food.

These days, Alucard was the one to hunt for them, when he wasn’t reading, trying to make progress, he would go out, find them some food and toss it to Trevor like it was trash. But was always decent stuff, rabbits, hares, sometimes even deer if Alucard got lucky. Seeing as he didn’t need to eat, not really, being a vampire- or, sorry, a _dhampir_ as he liked to correct. Like it made a goddamn difference, he had vampire blood in him no matter what he was. He’d be lucky if Alucard had any food today. He’d been going out less and less lately.

“Oh, _he’s_ awake.” Someone said, a voice pulling him away from his thoughts and he blinked. He’d gone back to the staircase and at Sypha’s side by the stairs, was Alucard, lip curled up in a snarl, dead rabbits hanging at his side. Blood was dripping to the ground, dripping along the side of his legs, Sypha looked none too pleased about that, but she kept quiet and returned to reading her book.

“Yep.” He replied quietly, dragging out the ‘e’ and scratching the back of his neck. Alucard seemed bothered by his lack of snarky response.

“You should have just stayed asleep Belmont, you need the sleep. You look like shit.” He cackled. He didn’t say it, but in the silence, he knew there was another meaning to his words. “_It’s not like you offer us any kind of support or anything. You’re useless, Belmont._” That had to be what he meant, right? Why wouldn’t it be? It’s not like he actually cared about him and was just awful at showing that, it could never be that, Because no one cared about him, he knew that much.

“Take this you _barbarian_, make something good out of it,” Alucard said - practically snapped - tossing him the rabbits, Trevor barely managed to catch them, fumbling with them, getting blood all over his hands, he grimaced and let them hang at his side. 

When Alucard opened his mouth again, Trevor knew it was to bother him, to make fun of him or to insult him, but Sypha slammed her book shut before he could and smacked his knee, making the vamp hiss in pain and jump back. 

“What was that for?” He sounded hurt and offended, like a bratty child who got smacked on the back of the neck for misbehaving. 

“You,” she said, narrowing her eyes at Alucard and pointing the book at him menacingly, Alucard raised his hands in surrender. “_Behave_.” Trevor felt a pang in his heart. This side of Sypha reminded him so often of his mother when she would scold him.

Suddenly his heart hurt. 

“I am gonna- uh, go make some food, I found a sort of kitchen. See if I can make anything decent.” He stammered, pointing over his shoulder. Sypha nodded and gave him a small smile, which the vampire bastard flipped his hair and snorted, as if him cooking was unbelievable, and sauntered off somewhere. Trevor decided to not let it show how much that hurt. 

“_Just because I’ve lived on the roads for half of my life and act like it doesn’t mean I don’t have some good abilities other than fighting and drinking_.” He thought to himself bitterly.

It was getting really draining really, to have to be the one to reassure himself whenever he felt down. He would do anything for someone to come up to him and tell him that ‘hey, you’re doing amazing and I’m so proud you’ve made it this far’. He would do anything for someone other than himself to tell him that and to support him. Because it was getting hard to believe himself. He was having trouble convincing himself that it _was_ okay because it certainly didn’t feel that way. 

Trevor shook his head, forcing those thoughts away and headed back to the ‘kitchen’ to make food. It was probably midday, he should have asked.

Dinner, as it turned out to be, was content. For a while.

They ate in silence in the little makeshift kitchen/storage room, a fire lit in the fireplace, and Trevor found it was nice. It was calm and quite comfy. Though his cloak made most things comfortable, what with all that fur.

Sypha had joined him the moment she could smell what he was making and had buzzed around the kitchen like a bee, asking question after question that Trevor, surprisingly, found himself being more than happy to answer. Alucard joined them a little bit later, curious, poking his head into the kitchen like a child trying to peek into a room without being caught, Trevor gave him a stern look and beckoned him into the kitchen with a jerk of his chin.

And so now, sitting at the small table, each a bowl of stew in front of them, Alucard sulking in a corner, it wasn’t too bad. 

Sypha hummed around her spoonful of stew and grinned. “Trevor, this is _amazing_!” She exclaimed. “I didn’t know you could cook this well.” She added sheepishly, from his corner, Alucard snorted.

“Yes, it is quite surprising, I thought you were only good at killing monsters and being a nuisance with all the alcohol you drink.” He joined in with a quiet, insulting chuckle. Sypha glared at him. Deciding to be the better man, and also not having the effort to snap back at Alucard, Trevor shrugged and pushed his half empty bowl away from himself.

“Just because I act like a caveman, doesn’t mean I can’t act civil.” He frowned. “You seem to forget that I grew up here before it was burned to the ground, as a _noble_.” He said. It was his first real jab back at Alucard all day, and it wasn’t really one, to be honest. He was starting to get pissed though. 

“Ah, right. You were a noble. You know, if you didn’t wear that crest on your back, I don’t think I would have believed you.” He cackled. “You said it yourself. You’re a _caveman_.” He laughed. 

Sypha threw her spoon at him. He did not look pleased when it hit him square in the forehead. 

“Was that _really_ necessary?” He asked, his tone dripping with venom. Trevor snorted as he handed Sypha his own spoon, he wasn’t eating anyway, he didn’t mind parting with it. Alucard crossed his arms and hissed. For the son of Dracula, he was rather childish. 

“Yes.” She hummed as she returned to eating. Trevor got up, letting Sypha take his now forgotten dinner and he headed back towards the counter to clean up everything he had used to make dinner. He could hear Alucard muttering under his breath, but he decided to pay it no mind. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it under control for much longer so he hoped Alucard knew what was best for him and just shut up.

“I don’t believe throwing spoon is appropriate when I was just pointing out the obvious and what Belmont said,” Alucard muttered, the pout on his face was obvious even though Trevor couldn’t see him. 

“It is childish and dumb, trying to rise out of him like that.” Sypha retorted, they spoke like Trevor wasn’t even in the room. That kinda hurt. Trevor grabbed the knife he’d used to chop up the rabbits and wiped the blood off of it with a clean rag and blinked, his hands were shaking and his eyes felt wet. Was- was he crying? Trevor rubbed at his eyes. Yeah. He was tearing up. God, how pathetic of him. It was obvious Alucard was just trying to rise out of him as Sypha said, and yet he was still letting him get under his skin.

“What does it matter? We’ve both seen him drunk off his mind and at his most ungraceful.” The dhampir laughed. Trevor gripped the knife handle until his knuckles were white. “_Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking. For the love of all things holy, please stop talking_”. Trevor silently prayed. But he didn’t.

“It’s not like he’s got anyone to impress anymore, we’re at the Belmont hold yeah but his _mommy_ isn’t here to be impressed or-” 

“_Adrian shut the fuck up_!” Trevor roared, slamming the knife down. The sheer force of it splintered and cracked the polished wooden counter, digging the blade several inches into the wood.

No one spoke, it was dead quiet, and Trevor was on the verge of just _breaking_ down. He stood there for a moment, trembling with his angry and almost definitely crying before walking away from the counter, and storming away down the hall.

Adrian had fucked up. He’d fucked up _real_ bad.

Trevor’s anger still remained in the room and it soon manifested into Sypha, who turned to him, fire blazing in her eyes. Adrian got to his feet and tugged his coat closer to him, Sypha had given it to him when he’d returned. It had smelled like Trevor and he’d been reluctant to even put it back on. 

“I didn’t mean for-” He started, but his throat felt dry, he didn’t know what to say. He really hadn’t meant to make him _that_ angry. And while he hated to admit it. He’d gone too far. He really had. When Trevor had joked about his mother, yes he’d appeared nonchalant but he had been angry, He had been a fool to think that a jab at his mother, whether she was alive or dead, was something smart to do, even when he knew something was up with Trevor. He had _known_. He had known that Trevor wasn’t alright, that something was hurting inside and he’d still not realized he should have been a decent person until it was too late. Oh god, he was awful.

And yet, he had too much pride. Sure. He’d gone too far, but Trevor had overreacted. He’d only ever wanted him to pay attention to him. He hated the way he looked at Sypha when he thought Adrian couldn’t see. Was it so hard for Trevor to- 

“Alucard, go.after.him.” Sypha snapped, making him blink. He frowned. 

“No.” 

“_No_?” She hissed. Adrian knew Sypha was angry enough to the point where she would use her magic, but if Adrian went after Trevor, he would have to apologize and with an apology would come the way he truly felt about the Belmont, and he would very much die at his father's hands than tell that to Trevor, thank you very much. He had too much pride. 

“Take responsibility for once!” She shouted. “You are being so bratty! You’re being such a _child_!”

“And that’s because I am!” He snapped back at her. 

None of them spoke for a long time after that. The knife Trevor had slammed into the countertop had been stuck there and after a moment, it toppled and fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Adrian stared at it, his head down, staring at the ground. He felt guilty, but at the same time, he didn’t want to go find Trevor. He wanted to make things better, but he was afraid of admitting that he had been wrong and all he wanted was a little bit of attention, no matter how fucked up his way of getting it was.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered after a moment. It had taken a lot from him to even say those words aloud. He bit his lip, mindful of his fangs, risking to look up at Sypha. While her gaze softened a little, she still looked very displeased. 

“It doesn’t mean anything to me, Alucard,” she said, and while she was right, it still stung, just a little. “If you really want to say sorry, go find Trevor and apologize to him. It’s the good thing to do.” She said gently. Adrian hated it. He hated that kind of tone. It was pity. And while he was completely understanding as to why it was present in his voice, he still hated it. He hated all of this and it was his own goddamn fault.

“Even if I say _sorry_, there’s no guarantee Trevor will even accept it.” He challenged.

“Well, that’s just your fault now, isn’t it?” Sypha said bluntly, turning to finish her pick up the two empty bowls that now rested in front of her. Adrian cringed. 

“You can either face your problems head on or hide and run from them, Adrian.” She said. The use of his actual name had his head spinning. But he nodded anyway. “Aren’t you tired of running?”

“Yes.” He whispered. She smiled and put the bowls on the counter. 

“I figured. While you’re at it, why not tell Trevor how you feel as well? You’d kill two birds with one stone.” She said cheerfully. Adrian’s face flushed, as much as it could when you were part vampire and he sputtered. 

“Wha- what?” 

“Oh nothing,” she hummed. “Just go apologize.” She said, narrowing her eyes. And with that, disappeared down the hallway Trevor had. Leaving him alone. Slumping into a chair, just to catch his breath, he hid his face in the collar of his shirt, taking in the scent that remained. It smelled like Trevor. Of course, it did. Everything was always coming back to Trevor. It was obvious now. He needed him to defeat his father, yes, but he needed him for a lot more than that, come to think of it. Trevor understood the hurt of losing his parents, and while his father wasn’t dead, Adrian could sympathize with him. While Trevor had been annoying, a slob and acted like a caveman at times, he had failed to see the more human side of Trevor that could offer support and help the way he had wished for. If he hadn’t been so blind he could have had someone to share in the suffering and to not be alone.

Adrian stood up so suddenly, his chair tumbling backwards, clattering to the ground and he practically dashed down the hall. He bit his lip, careful not to break skin and dashed to the stairway, Sypha wasn’t there but her piles upon piles of books remained by the base of the stairs. He jumped over the books, careful of not knocking them over, and ran up the stairs.

Finding Trevor wasn’t hard. He hadn’t gone far. He had stayed on the grounds of the Belmont hold.

When he found Trevor, however, there was blood on the ground.

“Belmont, what did you do?” He asked, panic overtaking him. When Trevor didn’t answer, Adrian grew desperate. 

“Belmont, what did you _do?!_” He repeated as he ran forward to grab Trevor’s shoulder and spin him around. He had expected the worst, he had expected to see Trevor had done something dumb, but the blood was coming from a nosebleed. Trevor had tried to wipe it, smudging the blood on his upper lip and his hand and Adrian found himself transfixed with it. Though his heart practically collapsed with how relieved he felt. Though the blood made his breath hitch.

Trevor shoved him away, face contorted in disgust. Adrian couldn’t blame him.

“Leave me alone.” He said. 

“Trevor I-” he started, stepping back. A wind had picked up, gently ruffling his and Trevor’s hair. He bit his lip.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Trevor snapped. 

“Just hear me out, _please_. I went too far, I see that now. I’m sorry. I really am and I…” He said, pleading, but the furious look that crossed Trevor’s face had him at a loss for words. 

“_Sorry_?” Trevor laughed, sounding dumbfounded. “Sorry doesn’t mean _shit_. Sure, maybe I overreacted, but I’ve been putting up with your _constant_ pestering, insults and stupid little remarks for so fucking long now” He snarled. “You think ‘sorry’ will cover all the times you’ve made me feel like a _goddamn fucking stranger_ in my own a body because “I am a Belmont, and you thought Belmonts were well trained vampire hunters and not stupid drunks oafs?” And do you think ‘sorry’ will be able to cover all the times you’ve made me feel lower than dirt and made me wish I weren’t alive?! Do you think that a simple _motherfucking_ ‘sorry’ will make up for all the shit you’ve done to me?!” 

Trevor was screaming now, his voice was hoarse and rough at the edges and he wasn’t even sure Trevor was necessarily screaming at him, more like he was completely just voicing every thought he’d ever had. Adrian opened his mouth to speak but Trevor kept going. 

“Do you think that ‘sorry’ will take away from the fact that my whole goddamn family _burned to death_ and that I could do nothing but watch, useless and incapable to do anything! It won’t help anything! It won’t help that I lost part of my childhood! It won’t help the fact that at eleven- twelve years old I had to live alone! On the roads, with no idea how to survive! Or how to find food! I didn’t even have anywhere to go! I was hated everywhere I went! I was a _kid!_ I was just a fucking kid, a child! And people wanted me dead wherever I went! I was alone, I didn’t have anyone! I didn’t- no one was- I was-” Trevor started, he was crying now, shouting and choking on his sobs, until suddenly his demeanour changed. He stepped back, eyes wide and shaking. His hands were shaking violently and his breathing was speeding up, he was hyperventilating.

Oh god. Oh god. He was having an attack, he realized with horror. Adrian knew them well. He knew what they were like. He knew he had to tread carefully. 

Gently, Adrian stepped towards Trevor, who backed up even more, begging him to stay away, to go away, to leave him be. But Adrian just shook his head. He held out his hands up, showing he had no ill intent. “Trevor.” He said softly. Trevor looked away, his breathing became more and more erratic. “Trevor.” He said again, his tone was still gentle, but it was firm. “Look at me.” He said. After a few moments, Trevor looked at him. He looked so afraid, he looked so scared. This who Trevor really was. He was still a kid deep inside, he’d never grown. He was still a scared child who had never grown up the way he had been supposed to, and who had had no one at his side to help him.

Adrian gave him a soft smile and looked down at his hands and then at Trevor, silently asking for permission if he could take his hands. Silently, Trevor nodded. Adrian gave him another soft smile and grabbed his wrists. He gently tugged him towards him and towards the ground. Trevor’s knees looked as though they would give up on him, and wanting to avoid that, he directed them to the ground, where they were both kneeling. 

“Trevor,” he whispered, and the man bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at him. “Trevor look at me, it’s okay, it’s alright, okay?” He whispered to him. Trevor didn’t seem too convinced. Hesitantly, Adrian moved his hands to cup his face and he rested his forehead against Trevor’s. His eyes were blue, incredibly blue. He loved the shades of blue but the fear he could see in his eyes hurt him.

“Trevor Belmont, listen to me and what I have to say, okay?” Trevor nodded. “There’s so much to say, but I am sorry that you had to suffer this way. You were alone, and that’s not fair. And you said it yourself, you were a child, and you’ve suffered more than you needed to, you didn’t deserve that but look at yourself Trevor, you’ve survived.” He whispered. “You’ve made it so far and you’re so strong for making it this far. I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but listen, I am so proud of you for making it as far as you have.” He said gently.

“You didn’t deserve for me to snap at you about my personal life, I'm sorry,” Trevor said gently.

Adrian shook his head. “No, don’t apologize. I honestly understand it. You had every right to be angry with me because I went too far, and you've held these emotions about your childhood, and all the pain you've been suffering with for so long now, everyone needs to be able to get emotions out." He said gently with a small gentle smile. Trevor looked away before he closed his eyes. It looked like he was about to break into tears again. 

"Still I-"

"Hush," Adrian whispered. He brought one finger up, pressing it to Trevor's lips. Within a moment Trevor pulled back to look at him, Adrian opened his mouth to say something, but then he was suddenly pulled into a hug that caught him off guard. He hid his face in the crook of his neck and held him tightly. Adrian went stiff in his arms but after a moment, he relaxed and hugged back, resting his chin on the man's shoulder. He pulled him a little bit closer, knowing Trevor was crying, and hoping that a little bit of comfortable would help. He gently smoothed his hair down and rubbed his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and trying to calm him down. 

It took some time, but soon Trevor stopped shaking, he had stopped sniffling and he was quiet now, but he didn't pull away for a little while longer. He heaved a sigh but he kept himself in Adrian's personal space. 

"Are you alright?" Adrian asked gently. Trevor shook his head a little. He had expected that and wasn't too surprised when Trevor shook his head. Adrian pulled him just a little bit closer until their knees bumped together.

"I'm not feeling as worse. But it won't be alright for a long time."

"I know." Adrian rested his forehead against Trevor's once again and closed his eyes. "But it won't be awful for forever." He whispered.

"Thank you, Adrian," Trevor said cupping the side of his face, Adrian leaned into the touch and looked at him. 

"Can I ask you something, Trevor?" 

"Only if I can ask one back." He gave him a small little chuckle. "But yes." 

"How do you know my real name? I don't recall telling you." He cocked his head a little and moved his hands away from his back and his hair, and he moved them to rest them on Trevor's shoulders.

Trevor laughed a little, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he smiled. "I don't know. I just… sort of _know_?" He said, blinking. Adrian raised an eyebrow and snorted a little bit, Trevor's face flushed even more and Adrian loved it. He loved that. He didn't say anything, just smiled, silently telling him he could ask his own question. 

"Now, can I ask you something?" He asked with a small laugh. For a moment, Trevor's gaze dropped from his eyes for a moment, before they snapped back up to his own. Adrian gave him a small knowing smile and raised his other eyebrow. Trevor's face was bright at this point.

“Let me just say something first.” Adrian cut in. He didn’t wait for Trevor to answer. “This is partly - well, mostly - my fault.I want attention from you, I want your eyes to be on me, because I- the thing is, I know I’m awful at showing, but I find myself quite enamoured with you and I don’t know how to deal with other than trying to have all your attention, whether it’s good attention or not because I- I really like you, Trevor,” He said, speaking far too quickly for his own good. “Not in an... platonic way either.” He whispered, face flushed. Trevor smiled.

“Now ask your question.” He said, trying to ignore what he had said the best he could. Trevor gave him a knowing smile.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback.
> 
> (Fun fact, the name of this document on my phone is "So I have a soft spot for you, what of it? (What up, im trevor, im 19 (21) and I never fuckin learned how to read)" and i thought that would be fun to share)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fix a few things, so,,,, reupload.
> 
> Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls (and all my nonbinary pals) welcome! To the finale!
> 
> Here's the chapter you've all perhaps been waiting for. Enjoy your reading <3 Though be careful peeps, this chapter has some not so child friendly content

"_Can I kiss you?_”

In true Belmont fashion, it had to be the boldest, dumbest thing he could have possibly done in that moment, but Trevor had other things to worry about. He was Trevor motherfucking Belmont and while he’d just admitted everything he’d been holding in since he was a child, it was all or nothing. And after Aluca- Adrian’s little confession, he felt like there was no other course of action to do. He was owed a question as well, so why not at least go all out?

Adrian didn’t answer right away, and honestly? Trevor wasn’t surprised, it was a loaded question, it had put him 0n the spot, but there wasn’t any backtracking now. _Just go with the flow, Trevor. Whatever happens, happens_. It wasn't like Adrian _had_ to say yes. Sure, he had admitted to liking him, but maybe that was moving too fast for him. He didn't want to- he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Come to think of it, he shouldn't have asked. Did his sudden change make Adrain think everything he'd admitted had been false? He didn't want him to think his outburst had been just to get sympathy or- 

"Trevor?" Adrian asked. He blinked. 

"Sorry, what?" He said, frankly it hurt to speak with how much he'd been screaming a few moments before. His throat was dry and his words hoarse. That had been his fault. Though it had felt good to get his emotions out. And yes, he still felt awful and like actual trash for taking it all out on Adrian, because he really hadn’t deserved any of it, although it was nice that it was obvious Adrian harboured no ill intent towards him regardless.

"Did you just-"

"Ask if I could kiss you? Yeah." He whispered. As time stretched on he started to regret - not asking the question itself - but asking it so soon. Adrian didn’t react, he didn’t smile, didn’t frown, his face remained impassive, unreadable. 

“Of course you don’t have to say yes,” Trevor stuttered, growing a little panicked at the lack of response. “Hell, you don’t even have to do anything, of course, you don’t. I would completely understand if you didn’t want to, that’s fine. Totally fine. Maybe I came on too strong, maybe I’m moving to fast, I get it if you’re-”

Adrian shut him up by quickly pressing his lips to his own and Trevor _melted_ into it. 

He’d been afraid, he’d been afraid that even after his confession, Adrian would deny that kiss. He wouldn’t have regretted asking, he’d taken his chance, and if it had gone wrong, so be it. But it would seem that he had no reason to worry. With a whimper, Trevor dug his fingers into Adrian’s hair, pulling him closer and leaning down. He let Adrian cup his face, let him tighten his grip a little and let him pretty much tower over him. He didn’t care. He _couldn’t_ care. Not when he had Adrian like this. Not when he could feel the man against him, he couldn’t care less about what Adrian did in the moment, because he was _kissing_ the bastard. It felt nice. It felt _right_ to kiss him. It felt as though they were supposed to have done this ages ago. He knew he shouldn’t just fall into line for Adrian, he knew he should fight back for control, to the on top, but with Adrian, he found he didn’t mind, though he needed to get back at him, he knew that much.

When the two of them pulled away, he knew it was only for him, Adrian didn’t have to breathe, did he? He figured he didn’t. He didn’t need to sleep, he didn’t need to eat, not human food at least, so why would he need air? Trevor only let them part for a moment, only needing that long to catch his breath, before he leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss again. 

Adrian was quite surprisingly _good_ at kissing. Maybe it was his own willingness to let Adrian control where this was going for the moment, or maybe it was something else entirely, but he had expected Adrian to be… less-experienced for lack of a better term, having lived in a secluded castle all his life and having Dracula as his father. But no, he knew what he was doing, and Trevor found himself pleasantly surprised. 

Adrian was the one to break the second kiss, he pulled away only when Trevor realized that maybe he should breathe, but Trevor didn't let him go far. He kept them close, foreheads pressed together, noses bumping and he closed his eyes. 

"Did you," he panted, trying to catch his breath, gently moving to nip at Adrian's bottom lip, who pulled back, just out of his reach with a smile. "Did you really mean everything you said? Even being proud of me?" He asked gently, quietly. 

Adrian's answer was immediate. 

"Yes." 

It was all he needed to lean in to kiss him again once more. It was more desperate this time, he knew that even before Adrian moved his hands from his face to his waist to tug him into the dhampir's lap with one firm tug. Trevor compiled without so much as grunt, falling into place, doing whatever Adrian wanted. He didn't care. All he cared about was Adrian. His lips, the taste of his lips. _Adrian_. It's all he wanted. It was funny really, seeing as just a few moments ago he'd been screaming his lungs out at Adrian. But that didn't matter. Nothing but what was happening mattered. 

Adrian was being careful, he knew that much. He could feel how gentle he was being, mindful of his fangs, and while he appreciated it, Trevor has other things on his mind. With an amused sound, Trevor dragged his tongue along the side of one of Adrian's fangs, making the man go stiff, his hands digging into his sides. He laughed and he pulled away, although his laughter was short-lived seeing the look in Adrian's eyes. 

It wasn't anger, it wasn't fear, and while the lust he could see was very very tempting to keep playing with, it was the red eyes that stared back at him that stopped him, caught him off guard. Trevor feared that maybe he'd done something wrong, that he had messed up or gone too far, but then he noticed where exactly Adrian was looking, and that's when he remembered the blood.

He couldn't particularly say why exactly his nose started bleeding. It had happened before during moments of his life where he felt extremely emotional or overcome with one certain emotion, something along those lines, he didn't know. He guessed that he never would, and honestly, he was fine with that. 

"Really?" He mused. Adrian blinked and his eyes returned to their beautiful gold colour, although Trevor could admit there was something really pretty about the red, as unnerving as it was. Adrian made a face. 

"What?" 

"Oh don't play coy, you _menace_," Trevor laughed. "From a nosebleed, really? I thought you had your bloodlust under control." He teased stealing a quick, chaste kiss before Adrian could do much. He laughed at his shocked face. 

"Blood is blood. And I haven't bitten you yet." He purred in a much too suggestive way, considering they were talking about blood that had come from his nose, though he doubted it was any different but it felt a little weird for him. While it was true that Adrian was very, very childish and bratty when he wanted to be, Trevor was suddenly reminded that he was also the son of Dracula and someone he should be careful with. Even if the two of them were messing around and teasing each other. Trevor didn't want to end up dead. He did have trust in Adrian however, he knew he wouldn't hurt him, not really. 

"Consider it a gift for later then." Trevor laughed. 

"I wouldn't keep me waiting from what I want for too long, Belmont," Adrian warned. Trevor knew he was joking, if not by the massive grin on his face, then by the childish spark in his eyes as he spoke. 

"You'll get your snack, soon enough, Alucard." He mused. Adrian snorted with a pout and Trevor blinked, trying not to laugh, remembering how childish he actually was. 

Then suddenly, Trevor found no reason to laugh. 

He tried to hide the look, some mix of fear, confusion and shock that very quickly Adrian mirrored, thinking something was wrong. He reached up to Trevor but he moved back, he shook his head and held out one hand, hating the way Adrian looked hurt. "_Don't look at me that way, please._" 

"What's wrong?" The dhampir asked, voice incredibly quiet. Trevor looked away. 

It felt like something stupid to ask, it felt like something stupid to _think_ but Adrian was something different, and _he_ was a Belmont. Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He paused, but after a moment, turned to Adrian with a sheepish, nervous smile.

"How old are you?" 

Adrian slapped him. 

Trevor reeled back, hitting the ground with a huff, laughing hard and through the sting of his cheek, although Adrian clearly felt sorry because he really did seem worried and he kept trying to grab Trevor's face. He knew that his pride would keep him from saying sorry outright and Trevor didn’t mind. Adrian was over him now, he looked, if anything, annoyed and still a little worried. Just a little bit annoyed. Trevor was pleased to find that he could blush, and even though it was very faint, even when he seemed to be very embarrassed. Maybe it would be more visible if he fed. The idea made Trevor grin, which in turn made Adrian frown.

“Was that a genuine question?” He asked.

“Oh yeah. I need to know you’re not a kid. Cause...well you know, your body grew like fast-” 

“_Trevor Belmont!_” Adrian exclaimed, basically screamed, if he were human, his face would have been bright red, Trevor just knew it. “I _cannot_ believe you!” He said, his face was scrunched up, he genuinely looked so embarrassed that Trevor felt bad for just a moment, but he needed to know.

“I actually do need to know tho-”

“I am not a child!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes. Trevor decided not to say that when he'd stomped out of the kitchen, he had heard Adrian's and Sypha's argument and he decided to not mention that he had heard Adrian say that he was a child. He knew he was just angry, and that he wasn't necessarily going to be saying things that made sense. 

"Soooo?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow. Adrian made a nose similar to a dragon snorting shaking his head, vehemently denying the implications he knew was in Trevor's voice. 

"I am _not_ a child. I'm nineteen!" He repeated, crossing his arms. Trevor's eyes widened in the sudden silence that stretched. After a moment, he burst into laughter, loud, rich laughter with Adrian on top of him, eyes wide for a completely different reason than Trevor. He didn't look insulted, only shocked and confused, completely, truly shocked by Trevor's reaction and honestly, Trevor wasn't blaming him. 

"You're a _baby_!" He laughed, covering his face when Adrian smacked his arm. He was young and yeah, he was an adult but still, he was a baby. (He knew that he was an adult, but he never would have guessed that he was _older_). After a moment he leaned up to steal a kiss from Adrian, whose shock only made him laugh harder. 

"I am not!" Adrian huffed. 

"I did not know that I would be older than you," Trevor smirked. 

"You're not older than me. No fucking way." Adrian said, sounding unsure even as spoke. Did Adrian really think that he was younger than him? There was no way, Trevor looked at least 20, which wasn’t too far, but the fact that Adrian thought him younger than him was ridiculous. 

"Last time I checked, being twenty-one is older than being nineteen." He drawled, reaching up to hook his finger around a lock of Adrian’s golden hair and twirling it around his finger. The dhampir’s eyes widened and he blinked. 

"You're lying."

"I'm not!" Trevor laughed. “I don’t look like an eighteen-year-old, do I?” Adrian didn’t say anything, clearly not knowing what to say, because he knew that Trevor didn’t look eighteen, he knew that much. It had been a while since he’d seen himself in a mirror, yes, there had been that magic mirror that Sypha had found, but he’d been more preoccupied with the morningstar whip but he knew that he was no eighteen year old. 

"It's not weird right, that I'm older and you're still nineteen?" He asked. He really was digging himself a deeper hole the more he spoke, but seeing Adrain flustered was just too good. He was having fun, much to Adrian's dismay. The blondie blinked and Trevor snorted at how done he looked.

"You are an actual moron." 

Trevor snorted. "And yet you still love me." 

Adrian stuck his tongue out at him and Trevor took a moment to look at him. His face looked like porcelain. It was perfect, not a single deformation on his face. His eyes were naturally narrowed and god, Trevor could get lost in those golden eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips slightly parted and Trevor just had to lean up to kiss him, tugging him gently down by the strand of hair around his finger. 

"You're really needy." Adrian murmured, biting gently at Trevor's bottom lip. He scoffed but just moved to nip at Adrian's earlobe. The dhampir moved to his neck with a hiss, and dragged his tongue along his neck, making Trevor shiver. When Adrian bit down, Trevor knew it wasn't to pierce the skin, just enough to leave a mark but it still had him tensing. Adrian moved on quickly, dropping to his collarbone and pressing kiss after kiss to his collarbone and the base of his neck, to his Adam's apple, to the side of his neck, all of which had Trevor's breath hitching and it had him arching under Adrian. 

"Look who's talking," Trevor whispered, shuddering as Adrian pulled his shirt down a little bit, Trevor let him. 

"Well, shush, I really want you." 

Trevor's face flushed, going bright red and he blinked. He knew if he spoke right at the moment, he'd stutter his way through the entire sentence so he just bit the inside of his cheek and ground his hips up, smirking. Adrian paused, going tense above him before he let his head droop, a small little noise falling from his lips as he did the same as Trevor, grinding his hips down however 

That felt _good_. 

Before Adrian could get too lost in the pleasure of the two of them grinding against each other, Trevor very quickly flipped them around so he was overtop Adrain and the blondie gasped. When he moved to kiss Adrian, he found himself stopped by Adrian's finger. He narrowed his eyes. 

"Mm not so fast," He laughed. "We should head inside, I'm not doing anything out here, it's dirty." The dhampir pouted. 

"You're really bratty you know that?" 

"Only for you." 

Trevor laughed as he pulled Adrain off the ground with him, he tugged him to his feet. Adrian went willingly with him, resting his arms in Trevor's shoulders and leaning in to give him an Eskimo kiss, to which Trevor laughed at and did the same, pulling him all the more closer. It felt nice to hold Adrian, and while Trevor was a little shorter than him, having his arms around his waist felt nice. 

"How are we going to get past Sypha?" Trevor broke the silence. Adrian blinked. 

"Easy, just act like we had an argument and just barely worked things over," He smiled, gently playing with the edges of Trevor's hair, giving him an innocent smile. "And then one of goes back in first, the other waists a moment before going in as well. If she asks we both grumble something about the other being a moron." He grinned. Trevor raised an eyebrow, huh, he knew that Adrian was smart but it sounded like he'd come up with this ages before. He wasn't going to ask about it. 

"And anyway, I think she's the whole reason I'm talking to you right now, so I don't think that she would be too surprised seeing us like we are." He laughed. Trevor stayed quiet at this point as well. He hummed and nodded just a little. 

"Smart." He said quietly after a moment. 

Adrian smiled, pulling away, taking his sweet time to let go of Trevor however, and walked past him. "I'll go first. Wait a least a few minutes after I go in." He hummed giving Trevor that little smile that used to piss him off, now, he simply found himself wanting to kiss that stupid smile off his face. He nodded, throat dry. 

Adrian headed back towards the hold, and even a good ways away, Trevor heard the way Adrian exploded, screaming about how much "he's such a barbarian, Sypha, god. You wouldn't believe it." And so on, Trevor stifled a laugh and waited a while. He went over what had just happened in his head, playing it over and over in his mind and just standing there in silence. He bit his lip and after a few more minutes, he headed towards the hold. 

He walked down the staircase, scowling and scratching the back of his neck as he headed down it. He didn't see Adrian, didn't know where he went, but they wanted someplace where they would be undisturbed, where he woke up would be a good place to go. He didn't want to seem like he was following after Adrian though, so he stood there before a moment, trying to decide in which direction to head in when he hears soft footsteps and the shuffling of robes.

"Trevor?" Sypha asked, emerging from the corridor that headed towards the kitchen. Trevor looked over at her with one elegant, albeit lazy motion and she gasped, any previous train of thought she had evaporating when she saw his dried bloody nose. 

"What-" 

"Just a nosebleed. Happens when I get overly emotional. Don’t know why." He drawled, it felt nice not to lie to Sypha, he hated doing that. Sypha only ever wanted what was right for all of them, especially Trevor, lying felt wrong. He gave her a very obviously forced smile tugging his collar closer to his neck and shrugging his cloak so the fur covered more of his skin. If Sypha saw that and thought it odd, she didn't say anything about it. 

"Alucard didn't hurt you?" She asked, planting her hand on her hips. "He didn't touch you?" She asked.

_Oh Sypha, you don't know the half of it._

Trevor laughed and shook his head. "No, no. The bastard didn't do anything to me. Probably too much of a coward to touch me." He joked, winking at the Speaker. She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. He had a feeling Sypha knew he was lying, but it's not like he cared, as long she didn't see or say anything about the two of them possibly being together he was good because he was not ready to talk about that with Sypha. Not now. 

"Do you know where the bastard is? I'm trying to avoid him all I can." Trevor mused, cocking his head. Sypha frowned. 

"He headed back towards that little secluded room, where you'd been reading, I believe,” Sypha said. She didn’t seem too impressed at the two of them being such petty people, arguing and then avoiding the other as if they were children, which honestly, they basically were. Adrian was still young and Trevor found he acted like a brat to make up for having to act serious and calm and to keep himself alive at such a young age. Having his childhood taken away from him had been no fun. 

"Thank you, Sypha." He smiled and before she could away anything, he sauntered away. He knew that Adrian would probably head to where he was going anyway and there was no way he was going to go search for Adrian, that was too suspicious and right now, when he needed Adrian, the last thing he wanted was Sypha snooping around, trying to figure out what was happening between them.

Adrian was waiting for him, draped lazily over the chaise lounge, eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. He had flipped most of his hair to one side, and he was gently twirling one strand of his hair. He looked like a sculpture come to life. Trevor stared at him from the doorway, mouth dry and quiet, as Adrian stretched one leg folded it over the other. Fuck being the son of Dracula, he was an angel. Truly an angel and Trevor was enamoured. Absolutely, positively enamoured with him.

“How long are you going to stand there and stare, Trevor?” He purred, keeping his eyes closed before a moment, before he opened his eyes, smiled and cocked his head. Trevor stared dumbly at Adrian for a moment before he strode through the doorway. They were lucky there was a door here for this room, Trevor was too needy to find anywhere else to go

Adrian rolled onto his back, pulling his legs up towards him to make space for Trevor on the chaise lounge, but once he was seated, Trevor grabbed Adrian’s legs, pulling him towards him, onto his lap, smiling at the small alarmed sound that left Adrian’s mouth. He smiled and cupped his chin, holding him there, keeping him just inches away from a kiss that he knew the other wanted. He knew this was going to wind up Adrian. He knew that there would be no leading this situation. Adrian was stronger, more persuasive and Trevor was willing to do anything that Adrian wanted, but he wouldn’t go down without a little bit of a fight. He had to make up from all the teasing, all the pestering and insults. The dhampir hissed at him, wanting to move, wanting to kiss him, wanting to do _anything_ but Trevor kept him there. Kept him stuck, waiting, watching. 

“_Trevor_,” Adrian whimpered through gritted teeth. “Do _something. Please_.” He whined. Trevor clicked his tongue but complied.

He leaned in to kiss him and caught his lips and swallowed down the moan that slipped through Adrian’s lips when brought his hand down, slipped it under his pants and gently pressed down. It was a very small amount of pressure, but Adrian, as he came to find, was _very_ sensitive. He reacted to the smallest of touches, his breath hitching, small little whimpers and moans falling past his lips as Trevor t0yed with him. It drove him mad, Trevor knew this. He knew he was winding up the dhampir, and that’s exactly what he wanted, what they both wanted. 

“_Trevor_.” Adrian whimpered as Trevor took him in his hand, it was the most comfortable thing, seeing as he still wore all his clothing, but Trevor paid it no mind as he pumped his hand, absolutely adoring the way Adrian reacted to this. His face dropped, not in a bad way before pleasure spread across his features and his face lax, his entire body relaxing, leaning into the touches. 

Trevor stayed silent, kissing Adrian when he wanted a kiss, letting him hide his face in the crook of his neck. He let Adrian claw and grab at his sides with a grip hard enough to leave bruises. Trevor kept his pace reasonable until he swiped his thumb over the tip of Adrian’s cock and the dhampir threw his head back, biting back a moan that would have been loud, very loud had he not caught himself and Trevor grinned. They both shifted a little and Adrian pushed his pants down a little bit, giving Trevor more access. It was nice, but Trevor wanted his pants completely off. 

“Tell me if it’s too much, yeah?” Trevor purred after a moment. Adrian glared at him for just a moment before another pump of Trevor’s hand had him moaning and sagging into the movements. 

“Shu- shut up.” He gasped, he raised his hips a little, wanting to get more friction, wanting to get more out of everything. Trevor was transfixed with how Adrian moved and reacted and leaned into his hand. Trevor grinned and suddenly, very quickly stopped, pulled his hand away. This pulled a needy whimper from Adrian and he hissed at the man, narrowing his eyes, but before Adrian could even say anything, Trevor was tugging on his pants, pulling them down until he was naked from the waist down. Adrian shivered and let his head hang back as Trevor pulled him closer and hooked one leg over his shoulder. He smiled and brought his head back to kiss Adrian and go back to pumping his hand around Adrian, who kissed him back, shutting his eyes and whining. He was great. He was so reactive and Trevor was loving it. He only wondered how long it would take for things to change and for their roles to get reversed. 

He didn’t have to wait long, it would seem.

After a few more moments, Adrian opened his eyes and looked at him, his pupils were blown so wide that the gold of his eyes were nothing but two rings of gold staring back at him and Trevor paused. That was all it took for Adrian to shift and to quickly pull them around so he was on top of Trevor. He grinned at him and grabbed his hands, moving them above his head before suddenly pushing Trevor’s clothes out of the way. It took a few moments, but suddenly Adrian was pulling his bracers and his shirt off. 

The cold air of the room raised gooseflesh over his skin and he shivered. Adrian’s eyes were glued on him and it made him a little self-conscious for a moment before he saw just the way Adrian was looking at him. Looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on and after a moment, he smiled and Trevor had to smile back at him. He couldn’t help it. 

The next few moments passed in a blur. He remembered leaning up to kiss Adrian, but the next thing he knew, he had completely stripped of his clothes. The only thing they both wore was their respective coats. Adrian shrugged his own coat off, but Trevor kept his on. He sighed contentedly as he looked up at Adrian.

“I hope you’ve come prepared, vampire.” Trevor winked. Adrian smiled and leaned down until his head was between Trevor’s legs and his face flushed, he covered his face with his arm but Adrian only moved to press kisses and small little bites to the inside of his thighs. He whimpered and closed his eyes but he let Adrian do what he wanted. None of the bites were hard enough to pierce the skin, but he knew Adrian wanted to. He knew Adrian was waiting for him to let him. 

“Just-” Trevor whimpered and flexed his leg. Adrian inhaled and hissed gently. Trevor wasn’t going to tell him to stop, but he did worry just a little bit. It didn’t take long for Adrian to bite down. He had expected him to rise up and bite his neck, or his wrist, the inside of his thigh was a surprise, but a welcome one because within a moment, white-hot _pleasure_ shot through him and he arched his back, tensing beneath his bite. He had expected it to hurt, he had expected a sting and yeah, it had stung just a little bit, but the pleasure had been unexpected, albeit welcome. He loved it. Adored it. And all too soon, it was over. 

Adrian dragged his tongue along the bite and though it was a little sore, it closed itself and Trevor whimpered as Adrian raised himself to look at him. Trevor smiled at him and cocked his head as he pulled Adrian down to kiss him. 

It was easy for them to just go with the flow of everything. It was easy for Trevor to just completely forget what was happening other than the sudden stretch and the moan that pushed past his lips at it and he grabbed at Adrian’s back, dragging his hands down his side and pulling him closer. He curled one leg around Adrian’s back, arching his back so his chest was pressed against Adrian. Who looked much to pleased with himself and he added another finger and started pumping them, pushing his fingers in deep before pulling them almost completely out and slamming them back in. Each motion making Trevor moan, louder and louder, oftentimes biting on the inside of his cheek to stifle any noises that got too loud. 

“Fuck- fuck, God.” He cursed, all other vocabulary seeming to fail him, he didn’t know what else to say, it only seems right. Adrian laughed at him and Trevor swatted at his arm. He gasped at one quick movement that brushed against that little bundle of nerves and Trevor sobbed in pleasure. He tossed his head back, spreading his legs out a little and curled his other leg around Adrian’s back with a whimper.

He was going to speak, he’d opened his mouth to say something more when Adrian suddenly pulled his hand away making Trevor whine at the loss. He didn’t look over at him, however. It was comfortable on the chaise so Trevor didn’t bother to look at Adrian, only laid his head back and held the dhampir close as he lined up. Trevor couldn’t complain about Adrian taking his time really. Only because he knew what he was going to get.

Adrian took a moment to line himself up before Trevor forced him down, pushing himself closer and throwing his head back with a moan that bordered on a scream. Adrian shushed him with a kiss, moving to his ear. “You’re doing great, you’re doing so well. You’re taking it all amazingly.” Praise that made Trevor’s face flush more than it already was.

“Kiss me,” Trevor begged, pushing Adrian in deeper, he moaned into the kiss that Adrian granted him. He whimpered.

“Tell me when it’s okay to move.” 

“Just _move_ dammit. I can take it. I’m no maiden” He snapped. He wasn’t angry but he was needy and desperate and very much not in the mood to wait. And he felt so full. God it felt nice, it felt so good and everything felt so right. Everything felt just as it should be and Trevor felt absolutely lost in the pleasure of everything that was happening that he barely, just almost didn’t catch the way Adrian was looking at him, eyes soft and gentle and Trevor whimpered gently.

“You’re too- ah- I, god-“ Trevor tried to say. And emphasis on ‘try’ because Adrian had started moving now, pulling his hips back until he was almost fully out before slamming back in. He moaned and the sound came out broken and rough. His voice hurt from all the screaming he had done earlier but he didn’t quite mind. Adrian didn’t seem to mind, though he did try to keep the screaming at a minimum, keeping himself occupied by drowning out Trevor by kissing him. Or even just having him to something other than scream as he found that little bundle of nerves deep inside and slamming down. 

The sound that left his lips was... quiet at best. It wasn't the noise either of them had expected and Trevor winced. When he looked at Adrian, a broken noise left his lips. Adrian's face was flushed red, mirroring his own. He was guessing it was because Trevor had let him drink his blood, but his face was red, bright red, pupils were blown wide, lips parted as he panted. He looked like he was in love, he looked so human.

That was all it took for Trevor to go over the edge. 

It hadn't even registered with him that he had reached his peak at first. All he knew was that everything clenched and he threw his head back as he dragged his nails down Adrian's back. He had had no warning besides a small quiet hiss mixed with a moan before Adrian came, thrusting deep. 

"_Fuck_." They both said though it came out more as a strangled moan for him.__

_ _He let his hands fall from Adrian's back, letting them fall limp at his side. Everything was sticky and sweaty and pretty gross, but Trevor didn't mind, and it would seem neither did Adrian. The only sound in the small little room, as Adrian draped himself over Trevor, was their laboured breathing as they struggled to regain their breath. It had clearly been a while since either of them had done this, so it had taken a lot out of them, though he didn't care. Neither of them did. Who _could_ care after what had just happened? Trevor strained his neck and winced. He could feel that it was littered with bruises and bite marks, he hadn't even realized Adrian had left that much. He didn't care. It felt good. It was so good they couldn’t care even if they wanted to, like before, he didn't care. He felt like a broken record, thinking he didn't care as much as he did. But his brain was on pause right now. _ _

_ _Though his hair cascaded in front of his face, blocking his eyes from few, Trevor knew that Adrian's eyes were closed. He seemed to be less out of breath than Trevor, to be expected. And he only moved after a few good minutes of silence, their breathing slowing dying down and going back to normal. Adrian smiled as he looked at Trevor, eyes half-lidded and tired, but content. _ _

_ _Trevor broke the silence first. _ _

_ _"Did- did we-" _Did we just do that._ _ _

__

__

_ _Adrian gave him a breathless laugh, he was more tired than it was showing. It must have taken more out of him since Trevor had _let_ him top this time. _ _

_ _"Yes." He said, his voice was quiet, incredibly quiet. _ _

_ _"You don't-" he paused. "Do you-" _Do you regret it?_ _ _

__

__

_ _"Never." _ _

_ _Trevor let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding and pushed himself up so he was propped up on his elbows - with some effort mind you - but he did it. Adrian crossed his arms and resting his chin on Trevor's check, right on his sternum. He gave him a small smile and Trevor returned it. How could he not? He was in so deep, but he didn't mind, not really. All he could think about was how Adrian had- and he didn't-_ _

_ _He couldn't think straight. And honestly, that was alright. _ _

_ _"You know I love you, right?" Adrian said suddenly. His cheeks were still a little red, though the blush was fading it was going to stay a little while longer after that little confession. Trevor blinked, his face was hot, it felt like it was on fire, and his scar itched, but not in the bad way it normally did. This felt...well, for risk of sounding repetitive, Trevor thought it felt right. Like this should be. Like this is what should have been ages ago. Like they had been _meant_ for each other. He loved it._ _

_ _"I know. Even if you were awful at showing it." Trevor laughed. Adrian smiled, but he saw the way Adrian was waiting, silently begging for him to say it back. Trevor rolled his eyes playfully but hesitated. He hated the way Adrian was looking at him, he looked like Trevor had just said he was leaving and never coming back. He gulped. _ _

_ _"Everything I love, I lose." He whispered. It took a moment for him to understand, but when Adrian did, his shoulders sagged with relief. _ _

_ _"Then don't love me," he whispered, a knowing little smile on his lips. Trevor found that he didn't hate it as much as he had now. It was a charming little thing really, he should have learned to like it earlier. "Adore me, hate me, don't stand me. I'll know what it means. I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever. I'll be with you till the very end. And if we die when we face my Father? Well, it'll be until the end." _ _

_ _"As if we're going to die." He snorted and shook his head. _ _

_ _"You know what I mean." Adrian frowned, but he was amused. _ _

_ _"Yeah yeah, I do." _ _

_ _They stayed like that for a few moments, laying in content silence, the only noise being their soft breathing and a quick noise from one them shifting a little bit before Trevor sighed, a long tired sigh and Adrian smiled at that._ _

_ _"We should probably clean up." He whispered. Adrian, who had shifted so his face was hidden in between Trevor's neck and the fur from his coat grunted his disagreement._ _

_ _"Leave it be, we can clean up later. I think Sypha has a feeling of what we got up too and she'll leave us alone. We can clean it up later. Let us rest." He said. Trevor snorted and laughed, the movement made Adrian giggle, seeing as be was on top of Trevor, albeit it just resting now. Trevor pulled part of his cloak out from under them and curled it around them so they were being covered. The chaise was comfortable enough that neither of them found any complaint about being on it. Adrian snuggled closer to him, muttered something about Trevor being warm and he smiled gently as he twirled a few strands of his hair in his fingers. Adrian said something, but it was too muffled for Trevor to hear. _ _

_ _"What was that?" _ _

_ _"I love you." He said gently, face flushed, he sounded embarrassed about it. Trevor grinned and though he was afraid of losing Adrian, or having to fear that if he made it official Trevor smiled and said, _ _

_ _"I love you too, you menace."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out to be a lot longer than I had intended it to be, a few 11000 words more than I had intended. But you know what, that's okay.
> 
> Thank you all so very much for all the comments and all the love, I didn't think I would get any so I just want to say thank you, I love y'all. I have new stuff coming so keep your eyes peeled ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback.


End file.
